


1. Shaky Hands

by wordscorrupt



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: “A bomb, Tony,” He whispered, biting his lip as tears stung his eyes, “They have a bomb strapped to our baby.”





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Peter is about 11/12 in this fic

Steve had ram himself into the solid steel door only twice before the hinges shattered and it slammed onto the ground with a resounding bang. He took one giant leap into the dissipated room, took one look at the lone occupant and at once time seemed to stand still.

The com buzzed against his ear. “Steve!” 

He blinked. Once. Twice. The black spots hovering in front of him refused to disappear. 

“Steve!”

Steve swallowed heavily, feeling his saliva transforming into acid and burning the back of his throat. He had to reply but couldn’t bring himself to form any words at the moment.

“Papa?”

And just like that as if someone had pushed a restart button in his brain, his system rebooted and he was thrust back to reality.

Immediately his eyes focused on the source of that voice. His son. His _baby_. His –

“Petey?”

The tiny huddled boy in the corner of the room let out a weak sob before nodding his head.

Steve gulped, shield clattering on the ground as it fell from his grip. He took a step before Tony’s voice forced him to stop.

“Steve for the love of fucking God! Do you have him?!”

He fumbled for his earpiece, slamming down on the button before speaking.

“Tony, I – I found him. He’s here.”

He could practically hear the weight being lifted off his husband’s shoulders.

But he wasn’t done yet.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Tony, they have him strapped.”

“They have him _what? _What the hell does that mean? Steve tell me he’s okay!”

The red blinking lights on the display taunted him. There was no countdown but Steve had a feeling that there was about to be one soon.

“A bomb, Tony,” He whispered, biting his lip as tears stung his eyes, “They have a bomb strapped to our baby.”

Static silence came from the other end of the line before the sound of thrusters filled his ears. Steve did not waste another second before running over to his son who had remained in his curled up position on the floor, crying softly. Steve skidded to a halt before dropping to his knees. He fought against the instinct to wrap his arms around his baby and risk setting off the explosive device.

“Peter. Honey. I’m here. Papa’s here,” Steve cooed, reaching a hand out to sweep back Peter’s hair. His hand was immediately covered in a sheen of cold sweat.

Peter hiccupped, letting out a shuddering breath before stuttering, “T-they s-s-said – “

He stroked the soft cheek with his knuckles. “Shh, baby, take a deep breath first.” The last thing he needed was his son to have a panic attack in the middle of this. Things were bad enough as they already were. He watched as his little boy’s chest rose up and down.

A moment later he asked, “What did they say, baby?”

The terror expressed in his son’s eyes gripped his heart and refused to let go. He should never look like that. “They said it doesn’t matter which one you pull, papa. They will all set off.”

“Over my dead body.”

Steve didn’t need to turn around to recognize his own husband’s voice. Tony appeared, kneeling, next to him in an instant and he watched as the man reassured their son.

“I’m not gonna let that happen, sweetheart.”

“But they said – “

Tony shook his head, pressing the side of his glasses. “They were lying. There is always a way. FRIDAY, tell me what we got baby girl?”

“Hold my hand, baby,” Steve urged his son while his husband started going through the information provided by FRIDAY. Once the small hand was in his, he pressed a few soft kisses to the knuckles.

Tony reached over a moment later, laying a calloused hand on top of theirs.

His voice was soft as he spoke. “Steve, sweetheart, you need to leave.”

Steve’s heart sunk. He gritted his teeth as he firmly stated, “No.”

“Steve, please – “

“No, Jesus, Tony. How could you even think for one second – “

He thought of leaving his husband and son all alone in this predicament. To think he wouldn’t be able to comfort his son through what might be his last few moments on this earth. A sob escaped from his throat and he clamped his mouth shut, breathing deeply through his nose.

“Papa?” A small hand cupped his cheek.

Steve managed to smile through the wet tears, squeezing Peter’s hand gently. “Everything is fine, baby.” He turned to Tony and more firmly stated, again, “Everything will be fine.”

Tony hesitated for a moment looking like he was going to keep up the argument before sighing and nodding his head. “Okay.”

Steve reached over wrapping a hand around the back of Tony’s head before gently pulling him forward to press a kiss to his lips. As he pulled back a few moments later he whispered, “Save our baby boy.”

“Always.”

Steve stood back a little, keeping hold of Peter’s hand and reassuring him as Tony started working on the bomb.

“Papa, I’m scared,” Peter whimpered, eyes trained down on his father’s fingers now working through the numerous wires in the main control panel.

“Hey, it’s okay, sweetheart,” Steve hushed him gently, pressing a kiss to his head. “Daddy is working on it. He knows what he’s doing.”

Steve had always enjoyed watching Tony work in his lab. He adored the concentration etched across his husband’s face. He stifled a laugh at the curses Tony muttered underneath his breath. He was fascinated watching his hands, though rough now from years of wear and tear, work meticulously, as if creating music from thin air, never missing a beat.

But now, he guarded those same hands with dread. Once steady was now unstable. Shaky. Dangerous. One simple mistake and it was all over.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts in an instant when Tony cut one of the wires and suddenly a loud alarm came from the device. Peter screamed, flinching back and Steve quickly wrapped his arms around his back to steady him.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, baby,” Steve cooed, peppering kisses to the top of his son’s head. He gazed down at the device, the air suddenly evaporating from his lungs as he saw the minute-long countdown on the main display.

“Hon,” Steve called out wearily.

Tony sniffled, reaching back into the panel. “I know. I got this, Steve. Just – just keep Peter calm.”

That was easier said than done as Peter noticed the timer. Short, gasping breaths overcame his small body and Steve worked quickly to calm him.

“Peter, baby, please. Deep breaths. It’s going to be okay.”

Peter shook his head, choking out a sob. “I – I can’t, p-papa.”

Steve smoothed his hair back, whispering, “Yes you can, baby. You have to. For me and daddy.”

Peter cried, shaking his head. Steve wanted nothing more to wrap his arms around his son and cradle him in his lap. And he thought for a moment. If their fate was sealed and this was the end. When the time came and there was only a few seconds left, then at that moment he would. And he would never let go. Never.

“There!”

Steve was thrown back from his thoughts, flinching hard at Tony’s yell. Not a moment later the alarm stopped and before he knew it Tony had grabbed the bomb and yanked it off their son’s body, throwing it clear off the side.

Steve gasped, the reality of the situation not fully dawned on him just yet.

“Not bad for my first bomb defusal, huh?” Tony muttered before catching Steve’s lips in a kiss.

Steve pushed him back gently, eyes wide. “Jesus, Tony, you did it.”

Tony grimaced, reaching over and pulling Peter into his lap. “I promised I would.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head as Peter stuffed his face into his chest. “And I never break a promise to my kid.”

Steve grinned, shaking his head in disbelief before scooting closer, wrapping an arm around his boys. And he had a feeling he wouldn’t be letting go for a long time.


End file.
